Daughter of Ice
by storm-eyes-osprey
Summary: There are Greek gods. There are Roman gods. Now, there is something new arising. New creatures, forgotten for centuries, are returning, and It's up to me to stop them from destroying the world as we know it. My name is Aiya, daughter of Skadi, the Norse goddess of Ice, and this is my story. First book in the ice trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: I attack a wolf with a brick

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

**This story just came to me when I was bored on the bus ride to school, and I couldn't wait to write it, and I guess it was kind of inspired by watching 'frozen' (You'll find out how later!) so here I am! I won't be able to update too often, but still, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

For once, I thought the day had actually gone perfectly. I scrambled from the bus at my stop, for the first time in what seemed like years without the crazy skid-plummet as the bus stops when you least expect it, and marvelled at the fact that it wasn't raining. I took a deep sighing breath, hoisted my satchel up my shoulder, and made my way through the bustle of the street, pushing through the crowd to get home. I passed the back alley outside the nearby hotel, and almost passed out on the spot. There was a wolf, nose pressed into the bins, scrapping about in the alley. It was huge, so big that its head would have reached my shoulder, a lithe, well-muscled body covered in shaggy, pure black fur. It turned, a growl reverberating in its throat, and I froze at the sight of its eyes. Two orbs of what seemed to be pure fire glared back at me, emitting a dazzling white light, the insides shifting and flickering. I looked around frantically, but the bustle of the crowd carried on, as if me and the wolf were invisible. Then it pounced.

In the brief moment that my attention wavered, it surged forwards; paws outstretched, and slammed me into the wall. All the breath was knocked out of me in the sudden impact, and I felt my head jar violently to the side. I slithered down onto the pavement as the wolf stood over me, and growled in a menacing, raspy voice,

"Ragnarok is coming!" it rasped, eyes blazing in a column of flame as he said the word. At the harsh tones of his voice, I felt the world lurch and spin as I heaved for breath.

"You will be the first to die!" growled the wolf, and he lunged for my throat. I gasped in horror, and rolled to the side, and the hideous black beast slammed head-first into the wall, sending fragments of brick scattering to the ground. The wolf seemed unfazed, and merely shook his head to clear dust from his fur, and leapt again. This time, in a sudden burst of courage, I seized one of the fragmented bricks from the ground and hurled it at the creatures face. It let out a screech as the brick spun forwards and embedded itself directly between his eyes. I winced as I realised I had only angered him, and scrambled away as it advanced on me, eyes blazing, a shard of brick sticking out of his forehead, thick black liquid coursing down his face. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, hunching up in the corner, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. Nothing happened. I dared to open my eyes, and I saw the wolf, lying on the ground, eyes flung wide open, fur standing on end, smoke trailing from its lifeless body. I looked up further to see the boy. He had windswept black hair and stormy blue eyes, and his hand was crackling with electricity. Behind him were a girl and another boy, who each looked grimly at the creature before them. The girl had wavy brown hair and her eyes were an unusual shade of grey, and the other boy also had black hair, but had much darker eyes, which seemed to be watching me with a strange interest, and I shrunk away nervously.

"What was that?" demanded the first boy, 'Lightning boy' I had already nicknamed him in my head.

"Skoll." The name of the creature tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying, and I shook my head, blinking rapidly in confusion. I tossed my braid of brown hair over my shoulder, and looked at my feet, my mind seeming to hum distractedly. The wavy-hair girl stepped forwards, and looked me up and down thoughtfully.

"What's your name?" she pondered, and I hesitated. These were strangers. _But they saved your life. _Another, irrational voice spoke at the back of my mind, and I narrowed my eyes as a bout of conflict took over.

"Aiya. My name is Aiya." I replied, bowing my head at how strange my name sounded to me. Wavy-hair girl nodded, and looked to her companions.

"We need to get her to camp. Now."

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Aiya's name is pronounced like 'eye-a'**. **Review, and I need some OC's for camp-half blood, and some for the Norse camp, which will be revealed later! **


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow-travel is awful

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, they did. The boy with the dark eyes placed a hand on the wall, and a deep, swirling black void opened up in the brickwork, a writhing mass of shadows.

"Ladies first." He sneered, and I shot him a death-glare, however my eyes (pale blue if you were wondering) didn't seem to unnerve him at all, and he gestured to the portal. Taking a shuddering breath, I clenched my fists and ran, eyes clamped shut ay the wall. A wave of nausea flooded over me, and I barely had time to open my eyes before I was spat out of a tree trunk. Retching, I lay on the ground, the world seeming to spin before my eyes. There were three dull thuds beside me, and I looked up to see Lightning boy and wavy-hair girl crouched on the grass, faces pale and eyes glassy. The only person who seemed unfazed was the boy who had created the portal; Shadow boy. Wavy-hair girl pressed her fingers to her temples and staggered to her feet, shooting an accusing glance at shadow boy.

"Can't you make the journey less…. Rough?" she asked, steadying herself against a tree. Lightning boy nodded, but he seemed unable to stand, never mind talk. I could feel my strength returning, so I also made an attempt to stand up, and the world lurched violently, so fast that I staggered to the side, tripped over lightning boy and crashed face first into the floor. The dark-haired boy looked up in surprise, and laughed at me weakly.

"First time at shadow-travel is _never _good for the system." He commented, before looking down in thought.

"Actually, neither is the second, third, fourth or fifth time…" Wavy-hair girl also laughed, and offered me her hand.

"Come on. Camp is just over this hill."

When I hear the word 'camp', the first thing that springs to mind is a place where kids go on their holidays and do nature trails, swim in lakes and sleep in leaky cabins. Take all those things, add a lave spewing climbing wall, kids about twelve years old swinging swords at each other and random guys with goat legs hopping about, and that is pretty much the camp I saw before me.

"Ummm… what on earth are those goat things?" that was the first reasonable thing to say that came to mind.

"Oh, they're just satyrs." Commented lightning boy casually. He had managed to scramble to his feet and join me at the crest of the hill. Shadow boy had apparently disappeared back into the tree.

"What _is_ this place?" Wonder seemed to overtake me as I gazed over the rolling hills, strawberry fields and odd assortments of buildings.

"This is camp halfblood."

* * *

I'm guessing that life wants to overload my brain today, which usually isn't that difficult of a task anyway.

Firstly, the Greek gods and goddesses are real.

Secondly, I'm not completely human.

Thirdly, my mom, who 'died' when I was one, is a goddess.

The only thing usual: I don't fit in.

Everyone else has a cabin, sorted by who their immortal parent is, and seems to know everybody else in the camp. The only people I knew were Eldon (lightning boy; son of Zeus), Nadia (wavy-hair girl; daughter of Athena) and Adan (Shadow boy; son of Hades). Also, the more I explored the camp, the more I felt that I didn't _belong. _None of the cabins seemed special to me, I bared no resemblance to any of the other campers, and the way the people were fighting in the sword arena: It just seemed wrong. I had no evident powers, no clues to my parentage, not even the way I tied my hair; loosely braided; strung with beads and adorned with a feather. The campfire came and went with no prominent events (Except that some random Aphrodite girl, Shaylee, tried to hint to me that Eldon was single. Let's just say she left in a hurry.) and no signs. No holographic images, no enchanted makeovers, no obvious, otherwise unexplainable omens.

But then, the capture the flag game started, and then things became a little more complicated.

**A/N: Agh. That chapter was rubbish. Please send in more OC's! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: I create a snowstorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

"It's natural to be nervous on your first game." Assured Eldon, clutching a hefty sword in his hand. I nodded, but my stomach still churned at the thought of running into a wood full of crazed monsters and highly trained demigods, whereas I had little or no training, and a sword that just didn't feel… _right._ The small, elegant weapon should have been perfect, but it felt unnatural; too heavy as I held it by my side, too light as I used it. Just to check if I could use it, despite how awkward it felt, I gave an experimental swing, and the celestial bronze sword slipped from between my fingers, spiralling through the air and embedding itself in the ground at Adan's (shadow-boy's) feet. He sprung backwards in surprise, then shot me a steely glare, eyes like flint, burning with a cold, angry fire.

"You know, if I have to be killed tonight, I would prefer it if it was by someone from the _opposing_ team." He drawled; a look of pure resentment on his face. A wave of pure anger washed over me, but I clenched my fists and tried to control it, attempting to look dignified as I collected my stray sword. There were some sniggers from behind me, but I ignored them, taking my place back in line, hand clenched firmly around my sword. A rush of adrenaline surged through me as the horn sounded, and I replayed my instructions over in my head. '_Stick with Eldon. Do what he does. Go where he goes. Try not to get killed.'_ At the mention of the word 'Killed', another pulse of fear passed through me, but I shook it away and concentrated on keeping up with my guide. He weaved through the trees confidently, obviously comfortable in this environment. I, however, only felt unwelcome. Before long, the trees began to thin out, and I caught sight of the creek, burbling quietly to itself as it channelled along the ground, splashing and echoing calmly.

"What do we do now?" I whispered, noticing four campers based along the creek edge, spears and swords in hand. Eldon surveyed the situation grimly, and whispered back:

"We attack." At first, it went perfectly. We plunged into the clearing, the element of surprise to our advantage. Eldon lashed out with his sword, slicing across one of the camper's arms, and then swiping out his leg in a low sweeping kick, sending his opponent crashing to the ground. The air around him seemed to crackle with electricity, an aura of pure power.

Then it went wrong.

Another camper crept up behind him and slammed the butt of his spear into Eldon's head. He crumpled to the ground, and the camper dragged him to his feet and pinned him to the tree by the back of his shirt, driving the spear deep into the bark. The anger crashed over me again, and this time I let it come, the sound of war drums booming in my ears, cold shivering over my body. I fixed the campers with an icy glare, summoned the loudest voice I could manage, and shouted.

"You do _not_ hurt my friends!" I slammed my foot into the ground, then recoiled in horror and surprise as a lattice of frost and ice surged across the grass. Tree-trunks were covered in tiny frost crystals, and the air temperature seemed to drop. I looked around in panic, my heart fluttering wildly, pounding in my chest. The opposing campers were backing away from me and Eldon had a look in his eyes that I had never expected to see. Pure, horrified fear.

"What did I do?!" my voice seemed to have reached an octave higher than usual, wavering in panic as I looked at the blanket of frost that stretched across the clearing. The creek was beginning to crackle as it froze over, and the tendrils of ice were creeping slowly up the trees.

"Aiya. There's no Greek immortals that can do that." The fear was clear in Eldon's voice as he tugged the spear from his T-shirt and dropped to the icy ground. The panic inside me intensified, and my legs began to shake.

_What if I'm dangerous? What if I hurt someone? _

The questions taunted me, and I looked up, eyes glistening with tears, and ran.

"Aiya! Stop!" Eldon called after me, and I spun around, prepared to confront him, but I screamed as a blast of ice shards exploded from my outstretched hand and whipped towards him. A grunt of pain escaped him as the ice whisked past him, and his hand flew up to his arm. When he removed it, blood began to pour down, dripping onto the ground, contrasting in a sickening way with the frozen surroundings. A look of accusation burned in his eyes, and something snapped inside me. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, as snow began to swirl around me, a protective shield of soft ice. Hunching over in the obscuring barrier, I let tears of panic and shock pour down my face as I stumbled into the forest, tripping over roots and branches; as I became more afraid, the heavier and more vicious the snow became. Soon, it became difficult even to see, so I slumped to the ground, propped my back against a tree, and examined my hands. They looked normal, as if I had never summoned the ice shards, but, as I flexed my fingers slowly, a plume of tiny ice crystals exploded into the air and were torn away by the storm which was whirling madly around me.

_Why me? _I asked myself as I buried my head in my hands to block out the lashing of the wind.

_Why do I have to be dangerous?_

**A/N: sorry for not updating! I got the House of Hades on my kindle and I was completely obsessed with that for a few days, so I couldn't update because I was reading too much (if it is possible to do so…), and now I have to do something to get all the pent up obsession out, so here I am (if not very irritated that I have to wait till October till the next book comes out!)! Also, I'm kind of disappointed, because nobody reviewed my last chapter… but oh well! Review this time please!**


	4. Chapter 4: I panic Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the idea of Percy Jackson. **

I would have fallen asleep under the tree, snow swirling around me, blissfully cold, if not for the fire. A voice sounded from outside of the vortex surrounding me, and a light loomed up before me. At first, I found it mesmerising, a warm, flickering glow, but then it got closer, and I felt the heat in front of me, searing and uncomfortable. The fire launched forwards and smashed into the ground, melting through the frost that carpeted the ground, singing the grass. I backed away in horror, the heat from the tiny blaze making my head spin wildly.

"Drop your storm, and I'll put out the fire!" A girl's voice called over the howling of the snow, and I shuddered, attempting to slow the vortex around me. The fire, however, danced in the corner of my vision, and a part of me whispered in warning, telling me that the fire may spread if not for the cold.

"I-I can't do it!" I called out, and let out a scream as another plume of fire erupted next to me. I scrambled away, the scorching heat and smoke of the two fires causing darkness to creep in at the edges of my vision.

"Chiron! You said this would work!" The girl's voice came again, this time wrought with a worried intonation.

"It will, trust me. Once more." A final, red, dancing projectile plunged down in front of me, and I clenched my fists in fear and desperation.

"Stop! Stop it!" I called out, dark spots wavering in front of my eyes. Suddenly, the snow around me seemed to slow down, until it was spiralling around slowly, as if in slow motion. Then, after a few seconds, they dropped to the ground, piling up, extinguishing the flames to reveal Chiron, the Centaur, camp activities director, and a girl, with dirty blonde hair and dark, almost black, green eyes. My gaze travelled downwards, and I almost screamed at the sight of her hands. Blazing upon them were two, twin plumes of flame. The darkness flooded my vision again, and I whispered disbelievingly;

"Your hands are on fire…" before toppling backwards and letting the darkness overtake me.

* * *

"Aiya? Aiya? Are you okay?" The voice swam hazily into my head, and I opened my eyes hesitantly against the light to see Eldon standing over me with concern in his eyes. I gave a small smile, and dragged myself into a sitting position, gazing around at my surroundings. From the beds lined along the room, I guessed that I was in the infirmary.

"I'm okay, I guess…" I trailed away at the sight of the fire-girl, standing awkwardly at the other end of the room. Eldon followed my line of sight, and beckoned with his head.

"Aiya, this is Catelia, from the Hephaestus cabin." I looked at her warily, expecting her to summon fire again. She obviously saw my nervous looks, and laughed quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to blast you again." I smiled, but couldn't help but feeling slightly unnerved.

"I have to go and finish something in the Forges. I'll see you around though?" The daughter of Hephaestus didn't give me time to answer, and left the infirmary, pulling something out of her pocket and fiddling with it as she walked. I looked back to Eldon, who was staring at the floor.

"Look, about last night…" I began, but he silenced me, and replied.

"I know you didn't mean to do it, it's okay." With that, he turned away, and stared at something out of the window. I attempted to busy myself with fixing a feather into my plait, the atmosphere around us becoming tense. We were saved any further awkwardness by the arrival of Chiron, Adan walking behind him, an irritated look on his face.

"Good morning, Aiya." Greeted the Centaur, and Adan gave a noncommittal grunt, which could have meant practically anything.

"I am here to discuss an important matter, involving last night." I winced at the mention of it, Eldon seemed uncomfortable, and Adan looked curiously at me.

"What I tell you here, is confidential, and I need your agreement that none of you will speak of it." Murmurs of agreement passed between us, and Chiron nodded, apparently satisfied.

"The truth is, Aiya, is that you are not a Greek demigod." I looked up sharply, glancing between Eldon and Adan, who looked equally as surprised.

"If I'm not a Greek demigod, then what am I?!" I could feel frost shivering up my arms with the shock, and I tried to halt it, but Adan had already noticed, and shouted unnecessarily loudly;

"What the Hades?!" I quickly reached up and brushed the frost from my jumper, muttering hurriedly that if was nothing. The child of Hades looked at me suspiciously, but turned back to Chiron, waiting for an answer.

"Aiya, you are a child of the Norse gods."

"What?!" me, Eldon and Adan shouted in unison, an expression of shock clear. Chiron nodded, and continued to explain.

"In Camp Half-blood, Alaska is known as the 'Land beyond the gods', but that is only because it is the land beyond the _Greek_ gods. There is a camp for Demigods like you, Aiya, Based in Alaska. You need to get there, and that is why I have called Eldon and Adan here. A quest will be issued, a quest to the Alaskan camp, where you will be at home."

"Wait." Interrupted Adan, a sudden look of outrage on his face.

"You want me, and _him_ to go on a quest. _Together?_" Chiron nodded, and Adan shook his head furiously.

"Not happening! Remember what happened last time?! We nearly blew up the Statue of Liberty! And that was with Nadia there! I'm not going!" Chiron looked furiously at the boy, and Spoke with a stern tone to his voice.

"You will go on the quest. This will be dangerous; you will attract Greek and Norse monsters, so I need two of my strongest Demigods on the quest. And they are you two, so unless you want Aiya to go alone and possibly get killed, then I'd accept the quest." Eldon nodded acceptingly, and shot an electric glare at Adan, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go on the stupid Quest." He grumbled. Chiron grinned widely, and glanced towards the door.

"You had better pack. You're leaving today."

**A/N: gah. Awful chapter, sorry! Never mind… Review anyway!**


End file.
